A New Order
by Zero12789
Summary: Years have passed and Team 7 are happy and there live are good. But new threat has risen in Konoha. Can they and the rest of the Rookie 12 stop it. come in side and find out
1. Introductions

Hello, I am zero12789. This I my first ever fan fic. So far I am proud of it. This will be more about the action for a few chapters, smut comes later. NaruSaku, SasuHina, yes. Have to decide by popular vote by you the readers on this pairing ShikaIno or ShikaTem. The loser for this vote will be with another person. Put them in your review.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD BE IN THE MANGA IN SOME YEARS AS A LAST ADVENTURE FOR THE TEAM TO END THE SERIESE the original manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto (Mangaka GOD)

The parts in parentheses are intentional for humor

A New Order

By Andrew J Prior

Chapter 1: Introductions

Team 7 was walking the well-beaten path back to Konoha. It had been over 7 years since they had been reunited after the death of Itachi by the combined hands of Naruto and Sasuke. The darker of the two had changed drastically over the last 6 years. He had become kinder and gentler and was not averse to laughing in public on occasion. Yet he still retained an air about him as it as if saying, "don't fuck with me" or "leave me alone". The blond had also changed. He was tough as nails and somewhat less annoying, but still held onto his boyish charm, unbeatable sprit, huge appetite, and his kindness. Said shinobis were walking down the road with their pink haired teammate in tow, chuckling at their antics. Sakura had changed as well. She had become more beautiful and curvaceous. At time she was softer around the edges but still had that killer temper. (They all started reading Icha Icha to see what the hype was about and none of them have stopped reading them. Just FYI). The boys were trying to outdo the other by quoting rules and regulation from the scrolls on shinobi conduct. They would be doing something better, but they were far too tired to continue such physical activities as hauling huge rocks, jumping contests, uprooting trees, and seeing who could make the biggest fireball.

They had just completed an S-rank mission. For the last two months they had been under cover in a small town outside of Sand posing as two merchants and the wife. Naruto and Sakura played the part of the married couple with ease while Sasuke had to remind them to act professional on many occasions. Their mission: to infiltrate a secured base and eliminate a rouge shinobi band that was plotting a coup d'état against Sunagakure. Although this was unnecessary as Gaara was still in command as the Kazekage, but had recently fallen ill and they had planned to use that to their advantage. In the end, they were nothing more than third rate shinobi with big dreams. Though it was considered an S-rank mission, it felt to them as a B-rank at most. However, some of them had actually managed to land a few good punches on Naruto.

Later that night, Sakura had opted to kiss the pain away. Sasuke was unfortunately sleeping next door and …. well let's not say sleeping …. was attempting to sleep but was kept up most the night by continual moans and screams. Over the few months after Naruto had returned from training with Jiraiya, Sakura had fallen in love with the blond wonder. When Sasuke had returned, she was still elated, not for a returning love, but for the return of a dear friend. And Sasuke was glad to be back having fulfilled one of his goals. However was put under heavy probation for a year and half. Naruto was assigned to watch him. This was great for them because they could beat each other all the time. For the first six months, his chakra was restricted to the point where he could only activate his Sharingan and use taijutsu and he was banned from all missions. For that time Naruto and Sasuke happily pummeled each other almost daily while Sakura and Hinata simply watched or had light sparring sessions. But by comparison to the boys, they were merely thumb wrestling. After the six months were up he was allowed to use, at highest, C-Class ninjutsu and D-Class genjutsu for a period of six more months. After that, A-Class jutsus and C-rank missions. And finally, he was unrestricted, but required to attend monthly psyche evaluations and a seal expert checked his curse mark for recent activity.

As for his second goal of reviving his clan, he was on the dating circuit for some time. Not that there weren't any girls for him. There were tons of them that came in droves to the Uchiha compound every Friday (that was his date night). He was simply waiting for woman, not some bimbo fangirl. And as if it was like a corny overly scripted fanfic, Hinata appeared. (Yes people, in this one, Hinata has got the hots for Sasuke). Having finally worked up the courage to ask him out, he beat her to the buzzer, so to speak. And they had been dating since. They planned to get married in the fall.

Naruto had since found out his parentage from Tsunade after the death of Jiraiya at the hand of Pein. Although he was given the chance to change his name to Namikaze, he refused and kept the name Uzumaki. Thought he reveled in the fact that he was the son of the greatest shinobi ever produced by the leaf, he still held some ill will (All hail Foamy) towards his father for the whole demon fox thing. Beside that, he was given a hefty inheritance including the Namikaze estate, all funds held for him until he was 21, and access to a family scroll. Said scroll contained final messages to him from his mother and father as well as instructions for many powerful jutsus including the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. He kept the letters on him at all times. Following instructions in the scroll he found hundreds of his father special kunai. He spent a good 5 months working the jutsu and finally could move any where he wanted within 10 meters of the trident kunai. Taking that a step further, he had the same seal place on Sakura's medical pouch and the hilt of Sasuke's chokutō (that sword on his back in Part II) as an added measure to protect them during dangerous missions. He even had one placed in his house, at Ichiraku Ramen Bar for the sheer convenience, and in a hidden location in Tsunade's office to pop in and out to bother her when he wanted and so that he could get there in an emergency when he becomes Hokage. As of the last year, they were all appointed as counsel to the Hokage and trusted to protect top secret and highly classified documents. That's enough introductions for now, back to the story.

The trio (that's right, Kakashi is not here, by the way he is dating Anko and boy is he whipped. But not much else about him has changed) are walking home from an overestimated S-rank mission and they couldn't be happier. Sasuke is happy because he gets to see Hinata again, Sakura because she has some time off from the hospital and wanted to try something with Naruto she had read about in the latest Icha Icha, and Naruto because he had not had any good ramen in over 2 months.

"Man, I can't wait to get home and see Hinata", stated Sasuke to no one in particular hoping to the find out what the other are thinking. (Sorry for this conversation. You already know what they are going to say, but what the hell)

"Me neither, I got some off from the hospital", said Sakura, 'and can't wait to spend some time with Naruto-Kun' she though with a light blush on her face and an upward glance at Naruto. (If you don't know what the smaller quotes mean, then you are dumb and should read an English book.)

"Yeah, I haven't had any good ramen in a wh…." Naruto hit the ground before he could finish. Apparently his face collided with Sakura's fist and he was flat on his back …10 meters ahead of them, at least that's how she told how it happened. Sasuke only laughed at their lover quarrel knowing why she hit him. "Sakura-chan, what was that for?"

"If you have to ask, then you don't deserve to know why", she told as she glared. 'Great, now was get to have make up sex later' she thought with another blush and a smile. When she looked up, she saw the familiar giant oak doors of Konoha and the great stone faces beyond them. "We're home", she yelled. Naruto picked his head at this and fell back into step with his friends. They entered the gates and were about to go their separate ways when they were attacked.

"What the fuck", Naruto yelled, pulling out his trident kunai with a swift flick of the wrist. It was the Anbu corps, 4 squads of 4 people each. They tried to fight them off but they were tired. In an instant they were cuffed and their chakra was suppressed. Sasuke was fitted with a blinder made of metal to cover his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?! I demand an explanation for this right now".

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, you are under arrest as you have been deemed hazardous to the new order and are to be imprisoned with the other until such time as you have been re-educated" an Anbu in a Wolf mask stated with authority in his voice.

Sasuke head perked up at this, "New order, what are you talking about, and what others are you talking about? We demand to speak to Tsunade", shouted Sasuke in the general direction of the Wolf.

"First of all, Tsunade is not here, she was persuaded to leave her office , as for the others; I speak of Inuzuka Kiba and his little dog too, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, that traitorous Sai, Rock Lee, that foreign girl, Tenten (I made her Chinese in this one. Second generation Konoha shinobi), Hyuga Neji, and Hyuga Hinata" Sasuke head shot up with such force that it force the Anbu holding him to fall to the ground. He charged to the Wolf Anbu and tried to attack. Instantly, he was hit to the ground by his sword and kicked in the side for his trouble. Naruto ran to help, but was put down just a quickly.

"Under whose authority are we arrested?", asked Sakura in a hurt voice after watching her friend and lover beat to the ground.

The Wolf paused and clearly stated with a solemn tone, "Danzo."

Whoa that was intense. Even I can't wait to read what happens next. While writing I listened to "Then The Moring Comes" and "Come On Come On" by Smash Mouth, "One Fine Day" By The Offspring, "Drops of Jupiter" and "Calling All Angels" by Train, "Here It Goes" by Ok Go, "One Of Us" By Joan Osborne, "After Dark" by Asian Kung Fu Generation, and "Asterisk" by Orange Range


	2. Confinment

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD BE IN THE MANGA IN SOME YEARS AS A LAST ADVENTURE FOR THE TEAM TO END THE SERIESE the original manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto (Mangaka GOD) 

Chapter 2: Confinement

"What? Danzo! That militant lunatic. When did this happen?" Sakura asked with anger in her voice. "How could this happen?" She was being held back by an entire squad. They made sure to keep her strength in check and drain any spikes in her chakra.

"The operation started one month after you left for your mission. Your friends were systematically captured and imprisoned. They have all been restrained" Stated the Bear masked Anbu behind Naruto.

"Where are they?" Sasuke demanded while being hoisted from the ground. He activated his sharingan, but was instantly blinded by a white light. "And why the hell can't I see?" He yelled as he instantly deactivated them.

This time, the Anbu with an Eagle mask spoke, "That mask was made by our research and development team. It is made of a special metal that absorbs chakra and keeps it held there. We know for a fact that you eyes can see chakra. The thick concentration of chakra will keep you from activating them. It will also stop you from activating any genjutsu on us." You could almost hear a smirk in his voice.

"Now", said the Wolf, "as a final precaution; Uchiha, Uzumaki, you secondary power sources will be sealed". They heard this and wondered what the hell he was talking about. Instantly they understood. Naruto was hit in the stomach with such force; he could have sworn that both Tsunade and Sakura were punching him to shut him up. Sasuke also understood when he was hit in the neck, forced back to the ground with a sickening crack and then a sensation coursed through his skin as if it was seared right off. (If you don't know what they are doing or what is happening, then you are a terrible Naruto fan and need to watch more Naruto. This is shown in the episode when Naruto then Sasuke fight Orochimaru for the first time. )

Sakura could only watch in horror as her friends writhed on the ground in pain. Both Fox and Curse Mark had been sealed from their respective users, and she was unable to help them.

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it", the Eagle said with a smirk in his voice.

"You fucking asshole, I'm going to the kill you" Sasuke gasped out as he ground his neck into the dirt to find a degree of relief.

"You sick pricks, your enjoying this aren't you", Naruto stated curled on the ground trying to catch is breath.

"Of course we are. We were given the chance to take down the legendary Uzumaki Naruto, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Said the Bear.

"Why did you wait for us to leave to start you operation?" asked Sakura with concern in her voice 'Yeah, and why wasn't I given a cool title' she fumed internally (The reason for this is because I can't think of anything cool to call her. Don't get me wrong, she is one of the coolest and hottest characters in the show, I just can't think of any thing to call her.).

"You'll find out soon enough". The Wolf snapped his fingers and they were knocked out.

Naruto awoke some time later in a dingy cell. His hands were bound above his head. His clothes felt lighter and forehead was bare. He was disorientated, his stomach was still sore, and he was hungry, but quickly discarded that thought because if he said anything, then Sakura would hit him. "Wait, Sakura" he quickly scanned the room and found a head of bright pink hair no more than six inches next to him. He looked beyond that and the dark outline of his friend was barely seen in the shadows of the room. He was relieved and then tensed up when he remembered that they were bound to a wall.

"Wake up guys" he whispered in a hurried tone, bumping against Sakura. Sasuke heard and was up instantly. He looked up and saw nothing.

"What the hell, I can't see a thing" he whimpered out, still feeling the effects of the seal on his neck. Then he remembered the blinders over his eyes. He relaxed for a second. And asked out, "Naruto what's going on? I can't see a thing."

"We're bound to a wall in the stone room. My clothes fell lighter, so all my gear has been removed. They also found the picks in my shoes and head band. They also stole my free ramen tickets. That all I can tell you."

"Are there others in here? I can't concentrate smelling anything out"

"I don't think that there are others in here. It's too quiet for there to any more than three in here."

"Sakura's in here? Well at least we weren't separated" Sasuke said I calm voice. He was, however, tense. He could only imagine what they were doing to Hinata at this very moment, and the thought sickened him. "Hey Sakura, wake up."

Meanwhile, the Wolf Anbu was updating the situation on the capture of the new Sennin to Danzo.

"Excellent. They are well taken care of I hope? What about Tsunade, has she been found?" inquired Danzo

"She has not been located. She seems to have help from several joinin"

"Very well, continue the search. How are the others fairing?" Danzo complemented with venom in his voice.

"There re-education has begun. But as of now, we are having problems breaking Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, and Neji. Those five are tough."

"Why are they harder than the others?"

"The Yamanaka is almost what you consider a psychic. She was trained to resist intermingling her psyche with other and was put through harsh psychological training as child. Shino and Neji are just mentally tougher. But Shino's bugs help him to remove any chemicals before they can affect him and Neji's chakra manipulation protects him against physical pain. Sai is resilient. He was a major participant and test subject in the creation of these new methods. And as for Shikamaru, he practically created these new methods after he was made captain of the torture and interrogation squad after Ibiki stepped down."

"And the others?"

"They are breaking like bone under rock."

"Excellent" Danzo exclaimed with much pride.

(This paragraph is for the readers. This is how the other are restrained. Shikamaru is kept in a plastic room that has lights shining in from all angles, therefore, no large shadows to manipulate. Ino is, for the most part, kept in an unconscious state to stop her from mind walking. Choji is only given enough food to survive, but is mostly feed intravenously, so he can't expand. Kiba and Akamaru are kept in the same cell, but have their chakra suppressed and are separated from each other by mere inches. Shino is kept in a completely sealed room with only a small air lock for food and waste. He has small plants for oxygen. Hinata is kept restrained and blinded. Sai is kept restrained and bound. His skin is covered in wrapping so he can't draw blood to draw an animal. Tenten is locked in a room filled with spikes that are magnetically charged. She is given no metal wear and her guards carry ceramic weapons. Neji is also restrained, chakra suppressed and surrounded by paper seal buffers. Lee was chained to rails that run around a circular padded room. He is weighed down with almost 500 extra pounds on each limb to slow his movements)

Elsewhere…

"I've told you all I know on the subject, now leave the room" Speechless, the Bear masked Anbu left in disbelief.

"What the hell? Why did you leave the room?" The Bear was crying. "You pansy, why are you crying?" asked the Boar.

"I miss my father man and I've been keeping it in for so long", he wailed out.

"Shit, that Nara kid is tough." 

"Yeah, that's the fourth sweater (interrogator, not something you wear) he's broken", Cat coolly stated. "The other three are much worse of then him. That means Shikamaru-san is weakening"

"San?"

"He is…was my superior in the T and I squad (you better know what this means), even before he became commander. He's probably the most brilliant and mentally stable shinobi in the entire village", she groaned out, just thinking of how lazy the son of a bitch was. As she was walking off, she called back, "Well good luck with the next one." (She is a one shot character, no name, and future for the story, only there to add to the story. But she maybe back. Just wait and see)

Elsewhere… (I need a better in-between)

"So let me get this straight. He is actually lifting the weights attached to him?" Asked the Badger (If you haven't figured it out, none of the Anbu will be given an identity except maybe an existing one. I am bad at creating OC's)

"Yes, and it seems as if he's getting stronger", answered the Monkey (This many animals feel like a children's book).

"Should we sedate him?"

"No, he can open the gates even now. Doing so would only help him create an immunity to the stuff when we really need to stop him. Maybe we should just encase him in stone." Badger looked up with a hand to his chin. "Dude, I was joking. Beside, he can't break those chains."

Elsewhere….again…..

She stirred for a second with her eyes closed, and then she softly cooed, "Hmm, Naruto-kun, the chains are fine, but the stone floor is a little too kinky even for me." When she opened her eyes she saw the cell. "What the hell" she looked left and saw the blond with a solemn face, "Okay, why are you chained up? You know this won't be fun if we are both tired down."

Naruto simply coughed and nodded his head towards Sasuke. She whipped her head around and when she saw who was on her other side, she blushed to deep crimson. "Oh, hey Sasuke." Then it hit her, they were imprisoned by that dick Danzo. The last thing she remembered was Naruto and Sasuke on the floor in pain. She surged her chakra and was electrified. "Shit. What the hell was that?"

"Our shackles are made of chakra converters. They convert our chakra into any of the 5 basic elements and force it on us." Sasuke explained with a practiced tone.

"Well, if it's electricity, then you should be able to break out of it easily, right?"

"No, they were smart, they convert mine into earth and it crushes my wrists."(I had to use earth. Fire doesn't work on him and what can water and wind do. Water would get him wet and wind would cut his wrists. He used to that for being an emo)

"Why would they not just restrict our chakra as per regulations with seals?" Naruto added his two cents

"Because those are a pain in the ass to take off. No, I think they need our chakra to open the vault" Sasuke responded

"Exactly right." The trio turned to the door and saw Danzo with the Anbu behind him (Well not Sasuke).

"You bastard" Sasuke shouted to the surprise of his teammates, "Where are the others, where is Hinata? What have you done to her?"

"Aw yes, the Hyuga girl. She is fine for now, but I can't guarantee her safety unless you can cooperate with us" Danzo seethed.

"So, how do you know about the vault?" Naruto asked with deep concern for his friend.

What is the Vault? The world my never know... I'm just kidding, I'll tell ya in the next chapter. Promise, first thing after the disclaimer and the chapter name and short response to any question posed to me by any reviews "hint hint". I listened to "Drops of Jupiter" by Train, "Here It Goes" by Ok Go, "One Of Us" By Joan Osborne, "After Dark" by Asian Kung Fu Generation, "The Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny" by Demon Lemon, "The Devil Went Down To Georgia" by Primus, "Holiday", "Walking Contradiction", "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", and "Jesus of Suburbia" by Green Day


	3. The Vault

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD BE IN THE MANGA IN SOME YEARS AS A LAST ADVENTURE FOR THE TEAM TO END THE SERIESE the original manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto (Mangaka GOD)

You know, I have not been reviewed as of now and I am wondering why. I just want some input on to how I an doing. So when you are done with this chapter please review thank you

Chapter 3: The Vault

The vault as it has been called, is a chamber located in a subterranean cavern under the Hokage's Office building. It was placed there by the Second Hokage himself with the help of the man who would be the third. It contains a numerous collection of secret documents pertaining to clan status, birth records, entrusted clan documents, and copies of transcripts holding the locations of various undercover agents and protected individuals. Now, how do Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke tie into this? Well this vault is only opened in the presences of specific chakra signatures. Before them, only the Hokage and the senior counsel could open the vault. After some years, the counsel retired and Tsunade appointed the trio with the responsibility of guarding it (She would have ousted the other two sooner, but it took her some time to trust Sasuke).

For it to be opened, all three of them need to be present. Naruto would insert his chakra and "power" the device. After, both Sakura and Sasuke would utilize their chakra control and carefully unlock the vault. (Kind of like sniping two targets through and waterfall with only one chance and two snipers). When that happened, the vault would unlock for ten seconds. If the door is not opened in that time, then it is sealed. But when the door is opened, it will remain unlocked until it is closed. (Kind of like a hotel room with electronic locks.) But when one keys dies, the safe will allow it self to be opened by any one of the remaining keys. Now back to the story.

"What do you want with the vault?" Naruto asked.

"Well, well. Impatient aren't we? I haven't even answered you question from the last chapt…… I mean earlier (Phew, I almost broke the fourth wall. That was way too close). As you must recall, I control Root and they are a subdivision of Anbu. When Tsunade left, all control shifted to me. And, I have many spies. They have been watching all of you for some time hoping you would slip up. But you were always with someone. As for the vault, I was one of the keys when your father was the Hokage." Finished with a quick nod in Naruto's direction.

"What do you want out of it? And where is Tsunade?" Sakura inquired

"Give me a bloody second. Geez!! Well, as for what I want, is all the confiscated medical research that Orochimaru conducted while he was still in the village. My new masters would be most pleased with that kind of information." Danzo exclaimed with a sneer on him lips and ice in his words. (Basically, I am saying he is a prick) "As for the Slug Queen, (Yes, Queen. Sakura is now the Slug Princess. And no, Naruto is not the Toad Sagelet and Sasuke is not the Tiny Snake) she has fled to let this village rot."

"That's a fucking lie!!" Naruto exclaimed trying to draw on the Fox only to hunch over in pain. "This fucking seal. What did you do to me and Sasuke?" Sasuke perked his head when he was mentioned.

"I am so glad you asked. This is what you might call the compound seal. It acts by improving the existing seal." 'But it can be unlocked, but if they find out, they'll kick my ass.'

"Wait, new masters, who are you working for?" Sasuke asked. 'If it's the Akatsuki, I am so out of this story'

"Well, if you must know, I am working for the….." Sasuke waited on baited breath. "… the Akatsuki"

"God damn it, that's it, I want out of this stupid story" Sasuke shouted out.

"Well you can't, neither I nor the Author will let you leave" Danzo replied

"Fine, then I will suffer for now, but when I get out of here, so help me god, I don't bad things to you and this fucking Author"

"Be careful, you three were given the opportunity to be confined together. If you act up too much, then you will be separated." For a second, Sasuke thought about it. He would rather be confined with his friends then alone, but then he went back to when Sakura woke up. (You know what I'm talking about.)

"Can I be given a room separate from these two? But first I would like to see Hinata." Sasuke stated with a tone similar to one you would use to order food a fine restaurant.

"Very well, but we won't take off the blinders, and only if you cooperate with us fully"

'Damn' "Fine"

Naruto and Sakura could only look stunned at the conversation that had just taken place. Sakura brought her jaw up from the floor when she felt Sasuke tapping on her palm. 'Just trust me. I have to try some thing to get us out of here. Beside now you and Naruto will have a little private time' (He used Morse code). Sakura could only blush at this. Then she had an idea. "Sasuke you traitorous bastard!! You're going to sell us out again? Aren't you?"

He picked up on her act instantly, "Well I saw an opportunity to get out of here and I took it" he said with an overly convincing smirk on his face.

Naruto, however did not see what they were doing, "Sasuke, don't do this. Don't go to the dark side" with tears in his eyes. Sasuke and Sakura could only groan at his stupid remark.

The Anbu approached him and undid his shackles from the wall. 'Well, well, they are smart not to trust me yet'. Sakura turned and started to cry in to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto could only glare at his friend as he was escorted out. (There will be not heart felt flash back here). The rest of the Anbu left the cell.

"You will make a decision to help me or not. The choice is up to you." With that, he turned and left. Naruto tried his best to comfort Sakura with his… his… um…well his head and shoulder. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked to Naruto with a happy smile.

"What's with the smile?"

"You didn't see what we were doing, did you?" She whispered blandly into is ear. She could fell how dense he was. "We faked it, baka. Sasuke wanted to get separated to Hinata and to try to escape when they trust him"

"Wow, you had me fooled"

'Well obviously' "And besides that, we are alone in this room bound to a wall very close to each other". You could fell the heat on her face.

"Huh? Oh, OOh, OOOh. Right, right. Well, now I understand why else he wanted to leave. So now I can do this," instantly his lips were crushed on hers. Her lips were soft and warm but tasted of unique blend of cherry and earth. He slowly glided his tongue over her lips and wormed his way past them. She slackened her jaw slightly and then the tongue roamed over her even teeth. For a second she reveled in the feel of it, then she opened her mouth to let the invader inside. For several minutes, they fought for dominance while there hand slowly intertwined with each other. When they broke the kiss, Sakura had some how found her way onto Naruto lap and had straddled him, knees bent back and her elbows in his. Their chests were pressed together almost painfully so, but even that felt wonderful to Sakura. She moaned into his mouth. In an instant, it was gone. She was confused, until she felt his mouth on her on her neck. Slowly, he kiss her and gently niped at her jugular vein. She had seen him go feral once and had ripped out the neck of an Iwa nin just like that. Thinking of that, her pulse quickened and it just further turned her on. She slowly felt his canines scrap at her throat and loved the power he had over her life.

Mean while…

Sasuke was lead to another room. In his blindness, even he felt uneasy, and was surprised when he bumped into something soft, but was elated when it squeaked in a familiar tone. He turned his head, "Hinata", he called out.

"Sasuke-kun", she lunged forward and he pulled her into a hug. "I missed you so much. When I was captured, they said I was to be used as leverage against you. (I know, I know, kind of a lame reason to Hinata involved at all, but, it's the best I could do) What do they want from you?" she cried out into his chest.

He could feel blinders over her eyes as well. For a second, his chakra surged and then his wrists were crushed for a second. "Hinata, I have plan to get out of here, but I need you help".

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I need you ……", he whispered so quietly into her ear that even the readers can't hear what he is saying.

"Sasuke-kun, I need you to speak up, I cant't hear a word you are saying" (Hey, if we can't hear it, then she can't hear it, besides I hate those sences in movies)

"Huh, fine. I need you to utilize your Juken in order force chakra into the seals on my arm"

"Okay", she complied and for a second she heard nothing. Moments later her blinder fell off.

Elsewhere…..Once again…….for the fourth time

Naruto could feel her heart race and knew she was loving this. His only regret was that he could not move any lower taste her where he really wanted. Her could smell her arousal seeping from her shorts as it permiated the air. (Just so you know, what they are wearing is pratically the same thing as Part II except Sasuke. He wears something similar to what he wore before the Chunnin exams, but with the sword. But on top of that both of the boys where cape to show their positions as heads of their respective clans [Black for Sasuke and white for Naruto, but no flames at the bottom like his father.) He broke the kiss and looked deep into her leaf green eyes. He was about to dip in for another kiss, when "Boom", an explosion rocked the room and the door was gone. Satnding there with his sleves missing, was Sasuke holding a blushing Hinata. "Hey guys, want me to come back in a few minutes?" Sasuke teased.

"Yeah, can you come back in like ten min…." He hunched forward in an instant, gasping in pain. For years, Sakura would say he bucked his crotch into her knee.

"Get us the hell out of here" Sakura screamed. (Now, for what happened between Sasuke and Hinata, because she can use Juken, she is able to expel chakra from any point on her body. Her Chakra was not sealed because she is an experenced medic nin and the new order kept her shackled with the same chakra converters as team 7. As for Sasuke's part, when he fought Itachi in the manga, he has seals on his wrists and needed Hinata to force chakra into them. He uses his left hand to activate his right wrist and there in lies the problem. Those seals contain various weapons)

As if on command, the shackles fell away and they both stood up and walked to the dark haired couple (Sasuke and Hinata, for the stupid readers). As they reached the door… the hole in the wall where the door used to be, Sasuke was hit with a wall of shurikin and kunai and poofed into white smoke only to be replaced by an Anbu corp member. "Whose this guy?" Hinata asked.

"That's the dickless moron who threw them at me." Sasuke stated from down the hall where they were thrown from. Following him was Shikamaru, Ino on his back, and Neji (I decided to have Ino and Shikamaru be together, because on one bother to review, you all thought it was too troubleso….annoying and plus it would be too much work to figure out how to get Temari into the story. But shes on his back because she has been in coma like state for over 3 weeks, very tired and can't move too well). "We don't have enough time to get anyone else out. We have to go now!" They all ran cutting and beating their way throught the crowds of Anbu. They reached the door and fled to the city walls. They were confronted by five squads. The group fled to the forest while Naruto and Sasuke took point.

"By fighting us, you are endangering the lives of the last heirs of two of the most powerful clans in Konaha" Naruto explained.

"That is no longer an issue to us or Konoha. You have been deemed a threat to the new order and will be eliminated." The Anbu in front of them nodded and surrounded both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well Naruto, lets see how we fare with best Konoha's Anbu has to offer with limited power." Sasuke offered to his blond companion.

"Okay, first to eleven wins. No clones and I won't use _Hiraishin _if you don't activate your_ Sharingan_ Agreed?"

"Agreed" They disappered from veiw and the slaughter began.

$!#$&)(&)(#(

Well they are out and Naruto and Sasuke are fighting to keep it that way. As for the group that Sasuke selected to rescue, I have no reason for it as of now, but I will think of something. In all actuality, I could have chosen any one else and I would be in the same situation. Writing the names of every song I listen to is to much work and will discontinue that course of action. But I will still liten to music, generally the same stuff.


	4. Escape

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD BE IN THE MANGA IN SOME YEARS AS A LAST ADVENTURE FOR THE TEAM TO END THE SERIESE the original manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto (Mangaka GOD)

All the characters are 10 years older from the start of the manga and 7 years older then in part II. That's about 23 for the Rookie 9 and 25 for team Gai. Can't remember the ages of the Jonin

Chapter 4: Escape

In an instant, three Anbu fell. Only for a second could you see distinct trails of blond and black leave and head to another target. In a second another fell with both his arms ripped off and those arms were used to beat two more men into submission. In the course of 10 seconds, half the Anbu were eliminated. Unfortunately, the blond and dark haired man slowed down, winded. 'Crap, I can't keep up this pace for to long. Normally I could kill hundreds of these guys, but my chakra is still out of whack from the seal.' Naruto thought as he continued to fight with little anvil.

'Shit, I can't keep up with this speed and concentrate on my target at the same time without the _Sharingan_' Sasuke thought as he too was having trouble with the remaining 9 Anbu. 'If I can't think of something fast, then the idiot will win' He went through a couple seals and a giant fireball burst from his mouth. In the confusion of it all, he started another series of seal and held his wrist to the ground. Blue light erupted around him and the chirp of thousand birds could be heard. "Chidori". He could not stop, he had to activate his eyes to use the technique. "Naruto, get down now!!!"

"What?" he turned and saw the electricity in the air, "Oh shit". As he dropped to the ground, he was struck on all side. Two swords got him and his spine was stabbed by at least five kunai, lined up right down the center line. He felt the pain and then a rain of blood on him. Sasuke had moved at the high speeds he was known for. A great speed that is only surpassed by the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. Instantly, Anbu fell, with chunks the size of pineapples missing from their gut. They fell and jutsu ended. Sasuke looked around, the tomes in his eyes spinning wildly to see if any one survived.

In fact, one survived. Quickly, he tossed a flare into the air and died. This however did not stop Sasuke from crushing his head in with his boot. "Okay, dobe, lets get the hell out of here now" He looked to the blond and quickly ran to him. "Shit, he's lost to much blood. Damn it." He looked up and saw three more squads coming up to them, 'We're fucked' was all he could think as he hoisted Naruto onto his shoulder. Suddenly, two figures papered in front of him. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He took a deep breath and started to reflect on his life. (I won't say what happens, I don't do heart felt flashbacks). He held his breath and heard a blood curling scream. He opened his eyes and saw Kakashi and Yamato beating off Anbu with great ease. (No, not beating off, but fighting off) Sasuke relaxed, but suddenly tensed when a kunai struck him in the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw an Anbu run up to him. He tried to move but found he could not.

"Dynamic Entry' was screamed and it echoed through out the block. Instantly, a green blur rushed in and the Anbu was sent flying into and then out of a building and then back into another one. When the dust settled, there stood Maito Gai, and Sasuke could not have been so glad to see him. The man was annoying as hell, but dammed if he wasn't the best sparring partner to use and abuse besides Naruto.

"Shit Gai, I think you went a little over board with him"

"Why would you think that my youthful friend. That man was trying to snuff out you ever burning flame of youth", he yelled with a grin and thumbs up. Both Kakashi and Yamato heard this and fell to the ground. Fortunately, this caused two Anbu to miss them and they were quickly dispatched with identical kicks to the gut and kunai to the neck. "Beside we need to get you two out of here" He quickly grabbed Naruto from him and threw him onto his back. Kakashi jumped back as Yamato did some seals. Seconds later, a great wall of wood extended up and slowed down the remaining Anbu. Sasuke was helped up by Kakashi and the five of them left into the forest.

They travel for almost four hours, and they came to a huge clearing. For a second, Sasuke could not figure out where they were. Then it hit him. They had arrived at The Valley Of The End. As they dropped to the river, he could only stare at the destruction that he and Naruto had caused almost a decade ago. He looked around and saw a cave. In there were several others including Tsunade and the group that they stayed behind to fight for. He saw Hinata and smiled. Kakashi let him down and he fell into her arms. He grabbed her and leaned in for a kiss. That became something deeper. Every one else went on there way to give them a little privacy as they fell to the ground. But after a few seconds he let go and rolled over on his back panting. She rushed over and palms glowed a familiar green and she pressed it to his wounds. Almost instantly, they were gone and a faint pink scar was seen.

"Thanks Hinata", he panted out. He grabbed her collar and pulled her down for another kiss. Suddenly a shrill scream was heard. (Sakura)

"Hinata get over here. We need you help with Naruto." Tsunade yelled over to her. In a second they had arrived to Naruto. He was laying on his side. Blood was spilling out of the wounds on his back and from above his hips. "His spine has been damaged and his liver, kidney and lung have been punctured." Tsunade explained quickly.

"That's impossible. He should be fine by now. That damn fox and his reflexive healing … should … have …" Sakura looked down at his seal, "Fuck the compound seal is stopping the fox from helping him." Naruto was barely breathing. Shizune quickly stimulate his adrenal gland and his breathing quickened and evened out at the same time.(These glands are located on the kidney and create adrenaline). Seeing him like this, Sakura took the lead. "Okay Tsunade, I need you to fix his spine, Hinata treat his lung, Shizune get his kidney, I'll take his liver." (Yeah, the liver is the most romantic organ in the body)

The three responded with a resounding "Yes ma'am". Hinata with hast in her voice and Tsunade and Shizune with surprise in theirs. Then they all set to work.

(While they are doing that, let me explain something. Yes, team 7 in now the new Sennin. They were given this title not only for their skill and technique, but also for there unique powers even in the Shinobi world. They all have accelerated healing powers, or as I like to call it Reflexive Healing. They were given these gifts both at birth, over time, and hard work. Naruto has always been blessed and cursed with the Fox and his ability to heal almost all wounds. Sasuke had gained his power when he absorbed Orochimaru mind into his psyche as well as his knowledge and some of his body. Sakura's was gained through years of hard work as a medical specialist. This is similar to Tsunade's Genesis Rebirth technique, except it is active almost constantly and is used as normally for her as her super strength. But, all three have draw backs. They cause accelerated aging. This however has affected both Sasuke and Naruto the most. Though they all go on the same missions together, Sakura was trained to avoid and evade when she fights. Naruto and Sasuke are constantly hit by huge attacks and have suffered the most damage. Because of this, they appear to be over 35 even though they are around 23 years old. Despite that, their respective lovers still have the hots for them. Sakura looks 20 because Tsunade taught her to hide her age after some time. But without that jutsu, she looks about 27. Now back to the story.)

He was bandaged up and rolled onto his back. His breathing was erratic but it was deep. The four medics lifted him up and carried him to the back of the cave. They settled him down next to the fire and covered him in a blanket. Sakura sat down next to him while the other three left. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips and planted a gentle kiss on it. "I'm so sorry Naruto, I should have stayed behind to help you two. You could have been killed if the sword that got your lung went any farther." She kissed his hand again and lightly nipped at his knuckles. His fingers twitched and then his hand opened. The back of his hand slowly slide against her cheek as she held his wrist. It slowly moved to the other side and palm was cupping her cheek. Sakura closed her eyes rubbed her face against that broad palm. It felt rough and it was covered in calysts, but had such a delicate touch, holding her as if she were made of paper. She looked down at his face. Even though his eyes were closed he had on his biggest smile.

"I'm just glad your okay. I didn't want you to get hurt." He said with slight chuckle in his voice.

A single tear ran down her cheek and onto his hand, "Baka, I'll be fine, but your all messed up inside. You should be more worried about yourself. You such a hopeless romantic. Do you need any thing?"

"Can you just kiss the pain away?" he asked sheepishly and suggestively at the same time.

"Not in you condition idiot. But this should tide you over for now." With that said, she leaned forward and place a kiss on him. He raised his other arm and grabbed the back of her head and held her there. He slowly opened his mouth and she dove in. He tasted of earth and copper (from his blood) and suddenly she felt his tongue dive and they wrestled for a few seconds (with their tongues. Naruto too weak to wrestle right now). She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. She looked into his fiery blue eyes and was entranced by them. After a few moments, she spoke. "Well, will that help?"

"Yeah, for now thanks."

"Anytime" she got up and sat up against a wall. She gently pulled Naruto's head into her lap and he fell asleep. For a few minutes, she stroked his whiskers as he purred and then she too fell asleep.

Outside…(Yay, a new inbetween)….

"Tsunade-sama, what the hell is going on in the village. We were attacked when we entered. They gave us these weird seals on the Curse Mark and the Kyubi" Sasuke stated when the trio returned.

"We know, that happened 4 days ago. We were planning to break you out, but you jumped the gun. I knew you guys were good, but damn."

"Wait, 4 days, we've been out for four days. But, I don't …. it only felt like a few hours," Sasuke thought for a few seconds. "What about Naruto and Ino, how are they doing?"

"Naruto's fine, he should be up and about in a few days. It would be sooner if we could get that seal off. But, we don't have a seal master. The only one who could have removed it is Jiraiya. As for Ino, she just waking up. She been under for a while. Shikamaru is watching her."

"Okay. Wait….. Sakura might be able to remove the seal from Naruto. She has been trying to develop a way to control us. She knows the erratic nature of the Curse Mark and the Fox. She also knows that only I can stop Naruto if he went on a rampage and the same vice versa. But she thinks that those measures are not enough. She has found a way to suppress the fox like Yamato can and away to control the out seal the Kakashi gave me 9 years ago. She just needs an effective way to activate it when she needs to."

"Wait Kakashi gave you the first seal?"

"Yes?"

"Kakashi, I want you to look at the seal on the two of them. See if you can remove it or if you can help Sakura"

"Yes ma'am" Kakashi answered coolly (Just because he's cool like that) and wandered to the back of the cave. (Just so you know, they've been camping out for a while and made the cave bigger with earth style techniques).

After a few hours, everyone gathered in the main chamber. The only one missing were Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Gai, and Yamato (The last two are out side guarding the entrance). Those awake were debriefed by Sasuke. He told them of Danzo's plot and his connection to the Akatsuki. "Wait, you got files on what he wants from the Vault? How the hell did you get that?"

"I sent out a clone after Hinata and I escaped. But that's not important. We need to plan a counterattack for when Naruto gets back on his feet"

"I agree with Sasuke. But first I need to know our numbers and forces." Shikamaru added to the conversation.

"Right, but, what you see is what we got." The buxom blond replied (Not Ino).

Shikamaru scanned the room. He was shocked at who he saw. Among the refuges were, Kakashi (Checking on Naruto), Konohamaru, Udon, Hanabi, Gai, Yamato (Outside), Ebisu, Anko (Helping Kakashi), and his own father. That was it. They were the only people to get out. Everyone else was stuck in the city or on a mission only to return and become stuck in the city. He sighed. "Dad" he called out. He was sleeping. Shika's eye twitched as he walked over to his lump of a father and gingerly kicked him in the head.

"What d'you want, I'm trying to sleep" he complained with half-lidded eyes.

"I need you help with a plan of attack. Hokage's orders. Now get up."

"Fine, fine." They went off to plan an attack.

!$#&$&#

I know, not a very dramatic way to end a chapter, but I'm trying. Next we're going to remove Naruto's seal. I need to figure out how to do it. I was going to make it part of this chapter, but I want to limit my self to 3- 4 pages per chapter. Oh, by the way, I got my first review, I would like to thank you so the world can see it. Well any way. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Also, I am kind of running out of cool ideas, so if you can add some stuff to your reviews. Thank you for reading


	5. Day In The Cave

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD BE IN THE MANGA IN SOME YEARS AS A LAST ADVENTURE FOR THE TEAM TO END THE SERIESE the original manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto (Mangaka GOD) 

Smut alert. There will be smut. This is my first attempt, so please don't laugh.

Chapter 5: Day In The Cave

Shikamaru and his father went off to the water fall to think of a strategy (They sit under it and think; like ancient monks). While there, they meditated and thought of who they had and how to use them.

Deeper in the cave……… (Not a very good in-between)

"I can't figure out this seal. It's so complicated. I need both of your guy's help with this" Kakashi said as his hands traced blood over Naruto's new seal.

Anko and Sakura responded. Sakura tried her best to stir the fox with her new technique while Anko just took a seat and concentrated her chakra at the seal. For several seconds nothing happened, then suddenly a flash of light illuminated the room and then it died. For a second they just stood above the blond, then he stirred and sat up suddenly. He looks up at the others and then leaped up and walked to Sakura. She smiled and grabbed him. In a second, her arms were around his waist. He could feel her crying into his chest. "We did, we broke the seal. The fox is once again free to be used by Naruto", Anko declared proudly. Everyone groaned at her over zealous attitude. "Okay, le's get the seal off of Sasuke"

"But, I can't hear the fox. It's like I've been cut off from him. I don't feel the seal hurting me anymore, but, I can't hear the fur ball." Naruto informed them. He looked himself over and stretched his arms a little. "My wounds are all healed. You must have opened the seal a crack." (He was injured only for my amusement seeing as he was healed completely.)

"Shit, looks like the only one that can remove the seal is its architect. I think I might know who that is," added Kakashi.

"Who's that?" (Does it matter who asked)

"His name is Kenji Iozaka (Made up the name. Sounded kind of cool.). He's Anbu corps seal master. He not the best, but he's better then me. And this seal is on his level. His identity is kept in the vault. He tries to stay off the grid, but we've kept tabs on him. We need to find him." He thought for a few seconds. "Okay, I talk to Tsunade-sama. I'll be back in a few hours, you two rest up, you'll be coming with us."

The two older jonin left the younger to their "devices".(Yeah like they would rest up for the trip out.)

"So..," Naruto stood there, shirtless (Hey, half the works already done. She might as well finish the job.), "…you wanna do it?" He asked with humor in his voice.

He didn't get an answer, Sakura simply lunged at him. (If any one saw the scenes in Death Note where Misa lunge….flies at Light, then you know what I mean.) He fell to the ground with a satisfying thud as her arms constricted around his neck and lips crushed his. God, he loved this woman. Quickly, his arms snaked around her waist. For a few second, their tongues wrestled and they loved it. But, Naruto idle hands could not remain. Slowly, one of his hands (it doesn't matter which one) traveled up and took her shirt with it.

Sakura could feel the small of her back exposed to the moist and warm cave air and got the hint from Naruto. She slowly raised herself and pulled the zipper of her shirt down. About half way, she was stopped by him. He pulled the shirt off her shoulders and stopped it at her elbows. She saw him look at her with a carnal hunger in his eyes as he raised a hand and roughly ripped her cloth bindings off her breasts. There she stood…sat, in all her glory. She had since lost her major insecurity about her looks but was still a little shy (hell I would be) and blushed at his lustful and quick actions. He sat up slowly and went straight to her chest. She giggled slightly when his rough lips kissed at the valley between her breasts. Teasingly, he pulled left and kissed his way in a slow circular motion. She wanted to fist his spiky gold locks and stop him from moving so much, but found that impossible. His hand still held her shirt and that held her arms tightly to her sides. All she could do is moan. He heard her and smirked in to the soft pillow beneath his mouth. He knew he could torture and tease her for hours on end, but he wanted this as much as she did. He went right for the hardened bud and gave it a good long lick. Her breath hitched instantly. He chuckled and then lightly bit the nub that was begging to be stimulated. She had to fight back the scream the almost erupted from her mouth.

"Come on Sakura, scream for me. I want to hear you when I have my way with you" he said with a velvety voice.

"Na-Naruto, I-I can't, some one could hear us" she said in between deep pants. Though she dearly loved the man and was not afraid to admit it to the world, she was not it to voyeurism….yet. He nodded and brought his hands together. He went through some seals and slammed his hands to the floor. For a second nothing happened.

Out side that cavern, Konohamaru was slowly sneaking up on his big brother. He had not seen him in some and was shocked when he did seem him. For the first time in his life, he thought that Naruto was going to die. He approached the cave and then he was stopped by the sounds of quick breathing (You know what it is, heh heh heh heh) and a stifled scream. He stopped for a second. He felt chakra being molded and then heard a hard slap on the ground. Seconds later, a wall of rock rose up and the cavern was sealed. "Fuck, he saw me coming." He walked away. 'I'll bother nii-san later' (this whole part was point less, but I wanted to try and include the ever present brotherly bond Naruto and Konohamaru have with each other. I'll have them hang out later. Just so you know, they work missions together, and they do it very well.)

Back in the, now sealed yet some how well ventilated, cavern, sat the two of them. Naruto had managed to get theirs shoes off while Sakura stripped out of her medic pouches and shorts (The same thing she wears in part II. I think they are hot.). Once again, she tries to remove her shirt, but is stopped by Naruto. "Keep that on for now", were the only words offered to her as he once again dove in for another kiss that almost sent her reeling back. Slow he moved down, kissing his way across her jaw line and down her neck, driving her breath from her lungs. All she can do in retaliation in clench and unclench her hand and squeeze her thighs around his waist. Then she felt him, at least a part of him, straining against his already form fitting pants.

Mind clouded by lust, she started undulating (this is kind of like bucking and bouncing at the same time) against him. Feeling her and her rocking motion (like you can't feel it), he only moaned a short moan and looked up at the woman on top of him. "My, my, aren't we a little impatient." Followed by a light snicker.

"L-listen, you, I want pl-pleasure right now, and you better give it to me right now or…or… your sleeping on the couch when this is over." Normally, to Naruto, this would be rather intimidating. But it is very hard to be intimidating when you are half naked and panting, all but begging to be boinked (I could not think of a funnier synonym sex than this.). He could only chuckle at this, he knew she wouldn't last more than a few days, and that folks, was a huge boost to his ego. But regardless, he wanted to finish her (not like Mortal Kombat). Quickly, he freed her of her top and rolled over on her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He went straight to her neck and licked and bit at the silky skin. His hand trailed down her side, feeling every curve and movement, and came at last to her underwear. (I'm not gouging to say what they are. You'll just have to decide what they are on your own.) Teasingly, the blond pulled them down and flung them to the wall. She however was on a mission and did not dawdle. When they rolled over, her hands were on on the bottom of his pants with speeds that the Sharingan couldn't follow. While one hand ripped down the zipper, the other dove in and grabbed the second most impressive part of Naruto's anatomy. (The first, third, and fourth being his eyes, chest and stomach respectively, to her). He was out in the open so to speak in seconds. She slowly teased him in hope that he'd hurry the fuck up.

He did not disappoint in the least. He quickly grabbed her ass and hoisted her on to his kneeling lap. He went in for one last kiss and dropped her. (One in a thousand shot that it actually goes in, but he shots a hole in one). She screamed and then it was muffled as she bit his shoulder. He thrust into her and she bits harder. He pulls out and she loosens up for a second. Her muscles squeeze and grip him as he continues to thrust into her. The pleasure she is feeling is overwhelming as she can only whimper into his shoulder. A familiar liquid heat pulses in her stomach. Naruto feels her getting close to the edge and not adverse to pushing her over. He sped up only slightly, but he could tell she was feeling so much more than that. He could feel a spring tighten in his loins and he knew he was close. He pulled her head back and crashed his lips to her.

When he kissed her, it as too much and she exploded onto him. He felt her tighten around him and was also overcome with the desire to release. He came hard into her and for the both of them, the pleasure, thought it only lasted for a few seconds, felt like an eternity. They rode out the intense waves that assaulted their nerves and collapsed on the ground. For a few seconds, all they could do was try to get back their breath. "Holy crap, that was awesome. Oh, now can put another two things on my list", Naruto grabbed for his pants and pulled out a small note book and pen. On the front of it were four words, Places We've Done It. He neatly printed Cave and Valley of the End into the book that was already 30 some pages full. Other locations include the roof of Ichiraku's, Sasuke's bed at a party, and top all the Hokage's heads. Sakura could only sigh at his stupid hobbies, but liked it at the same time. She thought it was kind of kinky.

"You idiot, put the note book away and just enjoy this." At that, Naruto threw the book at his pants and replaced his hands on their rightful place, on her butt. There they remained for a few moments. Until…..

"Naruto, Sakura, get your clothes back on right now, we need to discuss something important." Sasuke was still kind of sore about them having sex in his bed. It was only two months ago. They quickly got up and redressed. It took some time as Sakura had to rebind her breasts and Naruto had to find a new shirt. He found nothing and just opted to through on his long coat. When they were ready, he did some seals, and slammed his hands to the floor. The wall of rock fell away and there stood Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru, the latter grinning like the idiot he worked so closely with while the other two just smirked their asses off.

"Kono-Kun, Shikamaru, how you guys doing?"

"We're fine, nii-san. I was scared when you came in though. I thought you were going to die."

"Konohamaru," he said in his sternest voice, "Have you so little faith in me, that you think that I would die so easily," 'God I live to fuck with this kid' he saw the hurt look on his face and burst out laughing. "Jezee, it's alright, I thought I was going to die too. But I have good friends in the right places."

"You dick", Konohamaru, launched himself at Naruto, but his foot was caught and he was thrown out of the cavern. Unfortunately, he landed on Hanabi and had the shit thoroughly beaten out of him. You could hear the screams echo through out the cave.

"Down to business Naruto. How many people can you transport with the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_?"

&!&$)(!)#&

Cliffhanger, I know, but I it takes me a little longer to write and I try to put out new ideas on to paper as often as possible. Also that was my first lemon that I actually put into a story. Hope you enjoy. Next time, they are going to start the counterattack or at least plan for it. Oh yeah, I broke the 822 hit mark, I so proud of my self. But I only have 2 reviews. Hey don't get me wrong I am grateful them with all my heart, but come on people. I am at least 2 favorites. Any ways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy A New Order.


	6. A Plan

Sorry that took so long, I kind of spaced out of a week. But here is the story.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD BE IN THE MANGA IN SOME YEARS AS A LAST ADVENTURE FOR THE TEAM TO END THE SERIESE the original manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto (Mangaka GOD)

Chapter 6: A Plan

The _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, roughthly translated to Flying Thunder Gods Technique, is a creation of the late Yondaime Hokage. With the use of special kunai knives imprinted with special seals, the user can move anywhere within a radius of the kunai from large distances depending of the skill of the user. The better the user, the larger the radius and the farther the distance. However, to say the user actually moves in incorrect. The kunai act as beacons or to keep with the theme of the name, a lightning rod. The user does not move at super high speed. Instead he is instantly transported, moving through a rip in time-space. This makes the user completely disappear.

Before Naruto gained this technique, he was dead even when fighting Neji, but still slower then Sasuke. They had an advantage because of their eyes. When Naruto learned _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, he had the power to remove himself from the universe for a second and remove himself from the sightline of the all seeing Byakugan and the all knowing Sharingan. However this technique is an S-class technique for a reason, it has seriouse draw backs. If the user is not perfectly concentrating on his target, his cargo, or his chakra, a part of him or his cargo could be left behind. But due to his direct relationship, Naruto can use the jutsu with great ease. To use the technique once at any distance use about as much chakra as Sasuke uses to keep he Sharingan active for a few minutes. So that's not very much. But now back to the story already in progress.

"If I concentrarte hard enough, I can move 5 people"

"Wait, wait, wait, only five people. I've seen you move way more than that. When you first learned the jutsu, you hopped a damn boulder above me to try an crush me. That had to weigh a good 10,000 pounds. Figuring that, you should be able to move 50 people, right?" Sasuke interupted.

"Normally that would be true, if I cocentrate, I can move countless masses of none living matter. But people are different. When moving throught the rip I have to coat myself in chakra else I could get hurt or stuck in the rip. For me to move people, I have to coat them also. But due to their individual chakra fluxuations, I have to concentrate on all of them together and indavidually at the same time. That's, why I can only move five at most." They all stared in awe of him. That was the most complicated string of sentense that they had ever heard come out of the blonds mouth at a any one given time. Yet he had explained it so well that they all understood except Konohamaru, who had returned from his asswhopping and was being treated by Sakura for variouse cut and bruises. Sakura was unfazed by his words, having helped him study how to use the justu some years ago. 

"Well, that certainly was interesting to hear come out of Naruto mouth. Well, knowing that I can further plan our counter offfensive." Shikamaru explained. "We know you have four places that you have hard wired as jump spots that could be useful to us; you home, Ichiraku's, Lady-Tsunaede's office and…" 

"But wait, I only have 3 jump spots. And you named all of them", Naruto interupted.

"Yes, those are all your statuionary jump spots, but last one is kept by a dear friend of yours," Naruto assumed the thinking position. 'God, he dumb. How does Sakura put up with this guy on a daily basis?'. "Sasuke's Chokuto." 

"Right" he exclaimed, pounding his fist onto his open plam.

"But their going to keep my sword under tight security." Sasuke said as all faces turned to him.

"Why would they keep your sword under tight security?" they all asked. (Not in unison because that would be lame and kind of stupid)

"The sword was gift from the snake fucker (Orochimaru, duh). It is specially made out of the same chakra absorbing metal that they place over mine, Neji's, and Hinata's eyes. The only reason I could think that they are keeping it is because they want to try figure out the ture nature of my chakra and the sharingan. I use the blade conatnatly and I use to channel the chidori. So over time, my unique charkra nature was permently imprinted in the metal." He thought for a second, "Oh, Shit, if they find the seal that you put their, they might decontruct it and find a way to kill your other jump spots."

"Damn, that right, they might have already done it." He went silent and meditated. Within his mind was a dark map, devoid of all marking. He looked at himself and saw a bright beacon, the seal on Sakura's bag was still intact. He probed deeper, feeling for a familiar pulse, and found it, another pulse. This was at Ichiraku's, he could feel the presence of two people their, old man Ichiraku and Aymae. Their was no longer a pulse at his home or Tsunades's office. 'Shit'. He felt another, this one was different from the others. The charkra felt like his but it wasen't and it was weak. He would have to cheak it out later. 

He felt a final pulse, the sword, around the seal was another chakra and it was probing back to him. suddenly a blinding flash of light and voice "So, that where you are."

Naruto was up in cold sweat and short breath, "Geeze, you fool, don't conk out like that and startle us with your wake up….. Are you alright dobe?"

"They know where we are." They looked at him in shock.

"What, how?" Sasuke yelled at the blond.

"They had a seal engineer looking at it and he probed me. Konohamaru, I need you to get Tsunade right now, tell her it is important."

"Yes nii-san" he took off like a bolt. 

"Shikamaru, we need an invasion plan right now, so you better not give me this "troublsome" shit, or so help me god we're all going to die." Shikamaru only nodded and took off to find his father.

"Guys, there's something eles. I can't feel the seals on my other kunai. Normally, when I carry them, I'm like a flare in the night. But, I can't feel them anywhere in Konoha. I won't be able to use the technique when we fight"

"Well they must have them sealed some where……. Hey where's Tsunade?" 'Boom' it resonated throught the halls and shook the caverns. The trio was up in a flash and rushing to the mouth of the cave. They had been found. Fighting had broke out and the survior were on the defensive. They were gaining ground. Due to their location, the Anbu had to scale a wall or decend a cliff face in order to get to them. Naruto and Sasuke joined the fray while Sakura stayed back and treated those that were caught in the explosion.

They bit their thumbs. Naruto went through the seals and Sasuke slide his thumb against his forearm. Their plams hit the ground and "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_" Snakes and toads came out of the plumes of smoke that arose from the ground. Each one of them was poisionous in nature. "Take out the Anbu"

"Yes sir" they croaked and hiss. Snakes launchred them selves at necks and frogs stood back and shot foam at them. "Naruto, it is good to see you again. I just wish it was under calmer circumstances."

"Yes, I had hoped for that. But, you've gotten bigger. Konohamaru must be over using you, your covered in scars Gamakichi." With that, they jumpped into battle. Gamakichi drew his sword (In case you don't know, he is still not as big as his father but bigger than the average 3 person couch) and started swinging away, lopping of head and removing shoulders. Naruto was no slouch, his fist were flying and bones were breaking.

Sasuke was no different. "Lord Sasuke, it is good to see you again. And it is once again in the heat of battle you summon us" a red snake ocvered in neumerous scars slithered to Sasuke (He's big, think Anaconda, the movie).

"It is good to see you as well Ichiro (I tried my best and that was what I came up with). We fight once again. Good luck and may fortune bless you"

"Like wise." He hissed out. The team jumped out and joined the melee. Ichiro had wraped himself around Sasuke waist and watched his back, sword brandished from his mouth. The jonin pushed back the offending force. Kakashi was fighting back to back with Gai and Anko while Tsunade was working with Neji and Shizune. Hinata, Hanabi, and the now consiouse Ino were defending Sakura. Konohamaru and Udon were in the back backing up everyone with pointy metal things. (That right kid. Knives are good.) Ebisu was watching their backs. Shika maru were still in the back coming up with a plan.

"That's it, I got it. Naruto, I need you to clear the room. Make it big and flashy" Shikamaru yelled out.

"Right" He responded. Big and flashy was Naruto's style. "Every one behind me. Sasuke you know when." They all complied and held back those that were following with anything they had to throw. With that, Naruto threw his hand in to familiar cross, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_" The Anbu backed up, but were suprised to find only two clones. The two clones joined hands with Naruto and faced him as if warming their hands by a fire. Chakra swirled and small ball was formed. I grew larger and larger. Its power grabbed the wind and stired the very atmosphere. The two clones took the bal with them and rushed the remaining Anbu. Naruto jumped back and Sasuke knew it was time. He went through the seal that would seal their fates. "_Katon: Gokaku no Jutsu_" the fireball rerupted from his mouth. The clones were caught I nthe blaze as the was the _rasengan_. The ball exploded and the fire blazed to white.

With that great ball of fire gone and the bodies of the Anbu incinerated, all that could be seen of the blazes was the melting stone and black char outline of the enemy. "Cool" was heard and that broke everyone else of their trance.

"Right, well we can't leave for a while. I will explain the plan. It hinges on precise timing and determination. Are we all ready?" Shikamaru explained

$$(($&

What will be their answer? Find out when ever I feel like publishing again! Oh come on, you know what they are going to say. Well I have made spelling and grammer corrections to all chapters. If you find any in any chapter, I'm sorry. My spell cheak is on the fritz and I find errors all the time. I broketed the thousand reviews. I'm so happy. Well please review. And thank you for enjoying my hard work free of charge. 


	7. The Attack and a new Weapon

I was distracted by T.V. for a while and porn. Also Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 and Army of Two came out, and I have been playing them like fucking crazy. But I'm back in the game. By the way, I reilize that Sakura had no one to heal during the attack. Man I feel like an idiot.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID THEN THIS WOULD BE IN THE MANGA IN SOME YEARS AS A LAST ADVENTURE FOR THE TEAM TO END THE SERIESE. the original manga is owned by Masashi Kishimoto (Mangaka GOD)

Chapter 7: The Attack and a new Weapon

Well seeing as I like explaining things in the story as close to truth as I can based on what I know of the story, I will continue with that trend for know. The Sharingan, roughly translated to the Mirror Wheel Eye, allows the the user to copy and paste any ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu as well as break genjutsu. This is done through the prception of movement and formation and manipulation of chakra within the body. The eye evolves it gaining tomes, they look like commas, around a central point, the puipl. The more tomes, the greater preseption one has.

The eye specifically picks up the minute electrical and chemical changes in the body that lead to the muscles movement. Because the of the miniscle time it takes for the body to move after the command is sent out, the sharingan user must be able to move accordingly in order to act upon the infromation he is given. They also have the power to percive chakra, colored to indicate nature and density. Along with that, their abilaty to preseve motion and copy it to the T. In doing so, they are able to use an jutsu even if they had only seen it once, with the eye active and if they have the physical capability to do so. As for genjutsu, the eye allows ten see it as only chakra that has veiled their five senses. Now, I understand this has no bearing on the story at tis point, but, like I said, I love to explain things. Now back to the story….. currently in progress.

"Of course we're ready to fight. Didn't you hear what the author said in the last p.s. section?" Naruto responded with an over enthusiastic tone.

"Naruto, shut the hell up. If you break the forth wall, he'll be angry." Sakura reminded him with a slap to the back of the head. (I won't really be that angery, in fact, I'd love to beat the shit out of the fourth wall.)

"Right, well back to business. What's the plan?" he stated in his sternest voice but his face was had an excitement about it similar to a boy waking up on christmas.

"The plan is, contradictory to what I said before, very simple. Naruto, myself, Sasuke, Kakshi, Gai and Neji will enter the village with the help of Naruto's _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, and there, we will create chaos. When I say chaos, I mean total and utter destruction of all things enemy. So when you guys see a colum of lightning being pulled down from the sky courtousy of Sasuke and Kakashi's lightning blades, you will attack the outer defenses, this will cause mass panic. Sasuke, Naruto, I need you two to go and take out Danzo. With him out of the way, Kakashi and Gai will take out the Anbu lieutenants. At the same time Neji and I will go free our friends. Hinata, Shizune, Ino, your priority it medical, at first engage, but don't risk it. You three will fight in pairs. Select your partner. Every one else, do what you do best, fight." (Just so you know, he was articulating the plan with his hands. Try it and see what it feels like to be a master planner).

'Wow, he said that all with one breath' half them thought. The other half was preparing them selves for battle, and Naruto was jittery and bouncing with his trade mark grin on his face. Sasuke was, on the other hand, shaking with anticipation.

"We'll all get within 5 km of the outer wall, then my team will hop in. (I saw jumper and was fascinated. So I use the terms in the film.) If Sasuke or Kakashi can't activate their Raiki at all, engage after 15 minutes. Now gather supplies. We move out in 3 minutes."

Shikamaru got up and left. He headed for the back of the cave, no doubt to take a short nap. Ino followed to make sure to spend some time with him before they left. (Come on, she hasn't seen him in like a month and a half.) Gai stood up all but cry at the prospect of rescuing his other two students. Naruto was content to sitting up against the cave wall. Konohamaru came over to Naruto.

"Damn, nii-san, that last thing you and Sasuke pulled was awesome. How that hell did you do that?" As he plopped himself down on his left.

"Well, we used the fact that wind feeds fire. The _Rasengan_ I made was pumped full of wind chakra. And when Sasuke hit it with the fire ball, Boom. With the help of another clone I can do it my own, but Sasuke's fireballs usually burn hotter than mine and therefore create a hotter combustion. If you want to we could try it together."

"Yeah, that would be fun to try. Besides, when are you going to teach me the _Rasengan_?"

"What are you talking about? I left three training scrolls with you and all the supplies nessesary to complete the jutsu."

"Yeah, but that's boring. I would rather you teach me. I will be more fun that way."

"Kono-kun, Kono-kun, I learned the Jutsu with almost no help on my sensei's part. He only told me what to do and then give me a few tips. I have clearly written out the steps and given you all the tips that I discovered while doing it. I did it in a month, with what I gave you, you should be able to do it in 3 weeks. If you do it in less than that time, I tell you about a new combo jutsu me and Sasuke have been trying. It will blow your mind."

"Wow, really, I promise I will. Now tell me what are you trying to do." The all but drooling chunin demanded.

"Well what we do is…blaug" it seems that Sasuke's foot collided with Naruto's head and that's the end of the lesson.

"Don't tell him you idiot, those new techniques could revolutuionize the way we fight and it will most certinaly change the ninja world. But, it's too dangerous to explain to a kid. He might try to run off and try it. Remember, we can take more of a beating then the average 10 man platoon. Come on we are off." He said as every on started to get up.

And so the team was off. Into the…… midmorning, noonish……and off into battle.

!#&#&

Holy shit guys, I am sorry. This chapter is a little shorter than the others. I got caught up in life, and online porn. I was also kind of grounded from my computer. Oh I have a warning, when you don't review some one's work, a kitten dies with a puppy. Well not really, but come on, please. Even review if you hated it, I need some input. Well this the end of the chapter see you later


End file.
